1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique capable of reproducing an operation of using multiple devices on a network performed in another system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are devices having a storage function such as a camera for shooting contents other than a personal computer (PC) and a dedicated storage apparatus. There are also display apparatuses for displaying the contents stored in such devices.
In such a configuration, there exists an operating apparatus for manipulating a series of actions across the devices, such as processing and displaying stored contents data and displaying multiple pieces of contents data so as to control the series of actions.
Furthermore, it is also possible to record an operation history of the above-mentioned series of actions across the devices. There is also an apparatus for controlling communication among the devices, which can record operation commands, communicated contents and results of processing by the devices and the like.
In reproducing the contents in such a situation, there are many cases where a user wants to reproduce a certain action. For instance, in reproducing image data of a video camera, there are cases where the user wants to display static image data existing in the camera simultaneously at a certain time and repeat the same action later.
In such a system, the same operation is repeated each time. In such a system, there are also cases where a processing script is created and implemented to reproduce the operation. Furthermore, in such a system, there are also cases where the operation history is taken to reproduce the operation therefrom.
In such a situation, there is a proposed system of recording the history of a certain operation to have it used and reproduced by another person (refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-063685 for instance).
There is also a proposed system of creating an easily reproducible script file from a log file of an operating procedure and including a procedure reproducing program capable of reproducing it (refer to Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-010829 for instance).
Furthermore, there is also a proposed system of storing operational information and information on the devices used for the operation, analogizing the devices used in the past from their status and operational information, and analogizing and performing the operational contents (refer to Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-175136 for instance).
However, the above conventional techniques have the following problems.
(1) In the case of having the same operation work on another system, the contents are moved and the same operation is performed to reproduce that action each time.
(2) As it is not known how the other person operated, reproduced, viewed and printed the delivered contents, it is not sure which action is the most efficient and the most effective. It is not sure which action can be performed to the contents either.
(3) In the case of reproducing the action on another system by using a script or the like, if the configuration and equipment capability of the other system are different, it cannot be sure whether the action is reproducible unless the actual action is performed. And the script of which action is performable cannot be determined in advance either.
(4) Even in the case of the same configuration, it is not sure whether capability resources of the devices for performing the action are available. The action is actually performed and negotiations are conducted with the devices in the order of action, and it turns out that the reproduction is impossible in the middle of the action.
(5) Even in the same system, there are the cases where the action is not reproducible because the capability resources of the devices necessary for the action are in use, their power is off or they are moved outside communication of the system. Also in this case, the action is actually performed and negotiations are conducted with the devices in the order of action, and it turns out that the reproduction is impossible in the middle of the action.